ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe
The Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe is an American film series based on several television series from Cartoon Network, being produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Village Roadshow Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures since 2019. Films #''The Powerpuff Girls Begin'' (2019, directed by James Gunn) #''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2019, directed by TBD) #''Ben 10: Omnitrix Hero'' (2020, directed by Andy Serkis) #''Samurai Jack: Gotta Go Back'' (2020, directed by ) #''Adventure Time: Grab Your Friends'' (2021, directed by Brad Bird) # Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' (played by Bella Thorne) - TBD *'Bubbles Utonium' (played by Olivia Holt) - TBD *'Buttercup Utonium' (played by Sofia Carson) - TBD *'Dexter' (played by Finn Wolfhard) - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' (played by Channing Tatum) - TBD *'Cow' (voiced by Jenny Slate) - TBD *'Chicken' (voiced by Tom Hiddleston) - TBD *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced by Adam Devine) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (played by ) - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by Idris Elba) - TBD *'Billy' (played by Jack Griffo) - TBD *'Mandy' (played by Dove Cameron) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson' (played by ) - TBD *'Kevin Levin' (played by ) - TBD *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson' (played by Kira Kosarin) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (played by ) - TBD *'Jake the Dog' (voiced by Seth Rogen) - TBD *'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum' (played by Lea Michele) - TBD *'Mordecai' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Rigby' (voiced by Robin Lord Taylor) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (played by ) - TBD *'Garnet' (played by Zoe Saldana) - TBD *'Amethyst' (played by Rebel Wilson) - TBD *'Pearl' (played by Jennifer Lawrence) - TBD *'Bigfoot' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Alien' (voiced by Mike Myers) - TBD *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by Wanda Sykes) - TBD *'Mothman' (voiced by Justin Timberlake) - TBD *'Chupacabra' (voiced by Tyler Perry) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' (played by Cameron Boyce) - TBD *'Claire the Ghost' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (played by ) - TBD *'The Mayor of Townsville' (played by Martin Short) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (played by ) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (played by ) - TBD *'Dee Dee' (played by Sabrina Carpenter) - TBD *'Dexter's Father' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Dexter's Mother' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Computer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Monkey' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Bunny Bravo' (played by ) - TBD *'Little Suzy' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Carl Chryniszzswics' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Eustace Bagge' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Muriel Bagge' (played by TBD) - TBD *'The Scotsman' (played by James Corden) - TBD *'Irwin' (played by ) - TBD *'Hoss Delgado' (played by Chris Pratt) - TBD *'Count Dracula' (played by Samuel L. Jackson) - TBD *'Fred Fredburger' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Maxwell "Max" Tennyson' (played by John Goodman) - TBD *'Azmuth' (voiced by Andy Serkis) - TBD *'BMO' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Marceline Abadeer' (played by ) - TBD *'Lumpy Space Princess' (voiced by Brad Bird) - TBD *'Benson Dunwoody' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Skips' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Pops Maellard' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mitchell "Mitch/Muscle Man" Sorenstein' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Hi-Five Ghost' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Connie Maheswaran' (played by Breanna Yde) - TBD * Antagonists *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Josh Brolin) - TBD *'Him' (played by Jared Leto) - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (played by Storm Reid) - TBD *'Mandark' (played by Tom Holland) - TBD *'The Red Guy' (voiced by Will Arnett) - TBD *'Aku' (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) - TBD *'Hector Con Carne' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Boskov' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD **'General Skarr' (played by Nick Kroll) - TBD **'Major Dr. Ghastly' (played by Alison Brie) - TBD *'Nergal' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Eris' (played by ) - TBD *'Vilgax' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Hex' (played by Michael B. Jordan) - TBD **'Charmcaster' (played by Zendaya) - TBD *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King' (played by ) - TBD **'Gunther' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Earl of Lemongrab' (voiced by Charlie Day) - TBD *'The Lich' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Death' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Yellow Diamond' (played by Elizabeth Banks) - TBD *'Jasper' (played by ) - TBD *'Peridot' (played by Anna Kendrick) - TBD * Differences * Peridot stays on the evil side. * A bunch of the characters are aged up to teens. Trivia Category:Movies Category:Universes Category:Franchises Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas